Legio Gryphonicus
The Legio Gryphonicus (War Griffons) is a Loyalist Titan Legion of the Collegia Titanica, one of the military arms of the Adeptus Mechanicus. There is very little information in Imperial records about this Titan Legion's founding, though it is suspected to have been founded before the Age of the Imperium, during the Age of Strife. Legion History The Legio Gryphonicus take its name from the Forge World of Gryphonne IV, located in the Segmentum Tempestus. It can trace its lineage to the bygone days of the Great Crusade. During the Horus Heresy the Legio fought in the name of the Emperor of Mankind against the Forces of Chaos and earned battle-honours on many worlds across the galaxy. When Gryphonne IV was threatened by the approach of the Tyranid Hive Fleet Leviathan in 997.M41, the Adeptus Mechanicus refused to abandon this important Forge World to Exterminatus. Isolated and alone, and left for dead in an abandoned star system, the Legio prepared for war. Before the arrival of the Hive Fleet, Gryphonne IV boasted some of the finest defences of any Imperial world within the southern reaches of the galaxy. Gryphonne IV's War Griffons Titan Legion was feared for its world-breaking firepower and its Skitarii legions, whom were envied across the Adeptus Mechanicus for their discipline and precision. Yet, it was not enough to halt the Tyranid onslaught. The Skitarii were annihilated and devoured by waves of inexhaustible Hormagaunts and their Titan Legions torn asunder by Tyrannofexes and Tyranid Bio-Titans. Gryphonne IV was ever after a Dead World -- a grim testament to the folly of hubris and pride. The Legio Gryphonicus was presumed to be destroyed in the conflict, but later appeared during the 13th Black Crusade, to help augment Imperial forces by deploying the entire Legion in defence of the Fortress World of Cadia. Notable Campaigns *'Castra Campaign (Unknown Date.M38 or M39)' - The Legio Gryphonicus worked in conjunction with the Skitarii forces of Gryphonne IV during this campaign, which is notable as being the first time when the Leman Russ Conqueror variant of main battle tank has been fielded by the forces of the Imperium. Skitarii units equipped with these new tanks were easily able to keep up with the Titans as they encircled the forces besieging Hive Castra Septus. Once the pocket was closed, the Traitors were utterly destroyed. ]] *'Betalis III Campaign (894.M41)' - As commander of the 6th Cadian Armoured Regiment, and with the full power of the Consul Militant of the Betalis System, General Myndoras Odon issued a system-wide decree for Betalis to undergo a military build-up in preparation for a massive Eldar invasion that would become known in Imperial records as the Betalis III Campaign. In the vicinity of the Betalis System was a convoy destined for the Yarant System containing a Titan transport of the Legio Gryphonicus. General Odon forwarded an astropathic request to the War Griffons' home Forge World asking for their temporary reassignment. The request was approved and the Titan maniple numbering 8 war machines was re-routed to Betalis III. On the frigid plains of that world, Reaver and Warhound-class Titans closed and engaged with the ''Revenant'' and ''Phantom''-class Titans of the Mymeara and Alaitoc Craftworlds. To search the vast frozen wasteland, the War Griffons split into two groups. The first group, the demi-maniple Invictus, moved across the northern Alacian Plains, a single Reaver-class Battle Titan flanked by a pair of Warhounds. The second and larger group, the Exaro maniple, consisting of 3 Reaver Titans and a pair of Warhounds, swept up from the south. They were both shadowed by the few heavy armour units of Battle Group Odon that the 6th Cadian Armoured could secure in the short time they had to assemble their forces. The first group closed and engaged with the Eldar Titans, but found itself outmatched by the graceful machines and lost one of their Warhound Scout Titans, the Magna Canis, in the fighting, while the Reaver was damaged by the plasma reactor explosion that was the result of the Titan's destruction. The demi-maniple was saved only by the arrival of the Exaro maniple. The War Griffons would once again come into conflict with the Titans of the Eldar Craftworlds on the eastern continent of Betalis III. Facing an enemy half their number but significantly superior in terms of armament and speed, the Imperial Titans' Princeps knew that the odds were stacked against them as they stepped into battle once more. Splitting their battle group once again, the demi-maniple Nova was short one war engine after the destruction of one of their Warhounds. The two Titan groups met in a series of skirmishes and assaults that extended over half the length of the continent. A furious final engagement eventually ensued between the Titans of both races. Neither side escaped unscathed, as they both took grievous losses in the battle. Though most of the Imperium's Titans suffered from serious battle damage in this final engagement of the conflict, they emerged victorious. The War Griffons claim to have destroyed three Revenant-class Titans on Betalis III and although none of the Eldar Phantom-class Titans were destroyed outright, the Titans of the Legio Gryphonicus inflicted enough damage upon them to force their retreat from the field. Without the intervention of the Titans of the War Griffons, the Imperial war for Betalis III may have had a very different outcome. *'13th Black Crusade (999.M41)' - When Abaddon the Despoiler and his Forces of Chaos assaulted the world of Cadia during the 13th Black Crusade in 999.M41, the Legio Gryphonicus was one of the Loyalist Titan Legions of the Collegia Titanica to aid in the defence of that beleaguered Imperial Fortress World. The entire Legion was deployed to throw back the hordes of Chaotic fanatics. Notable Titans *''Exaro'' (''Reaver''-class Titan) - The Exaro took part in the campaign on Betalis III and was the war engine of the commander of the larger maniple which operated there. *''Invictus Nova'' (Reaver-class Titan) - The Invictus Nova is the most ancient war engine within the Legio Gryphonicus. Over its centuries of existence, the Invictus Nova has seen action against many of the xenos races infesting the galaxy. Its previous experience fighting Eldar ''Revenant''-class Titans was crucial to the Imperial Titans' success during the defence of Betalis III. The vital intelligence stored within the Invictus Nova's '' Cogitators enabled its Princeps to quickly locate the vulnerable points within the similarly designed Eldar [[Phantom-class Titan|''Phantom-class Titans]]' holo-fields, and although none of the Eldar Phantoms were destroyed outright, the Titans of the War Griffons inflicted enough damage upon to cause them to retreat from the field. The machine itself was damaged during its first encounter with Eldar Titans, but it continued to take part in battlefield operations. *''Magna Canis'' (''Warhound''-class Titan) - Magna Canis was one of two Warhound Scout Titans that was a part of the demi-maniple Invictus which supported the Reaver Battle Titan Invictus Nova. During an engagement on the Alacian Plains on Betalis III, the Magna Canis suffered catastrophic damage under the assault of an Eldar ''Phantom''-class Titan, resulting in its destruction. *''Tempus Prima'' (Warhound-class Titan) - Tempus Prima was one of two Warhound Scout Titans that were a part of the demi-maniple Invictus which supported the Reaver Battle Titan Invictus Nova. Notable Personnel *'Princeps Ephraim' - Princeps of the ''Reaver''-class Titan Invictus Nova and overall commander of the Legio Gryphonicus battlegroup deployed to Betalis III. Legion Appearance Legion Colours The colours of the Legio Gryphonicus are a dappled grey camouflage pattern with yellow or gold colours. Legion Badge The Legion badge of the Legio Gryphonicus is a rampant winged griffon on a field of yellow. Sources *''Codex Titanicus'' (1st Edition), pp. 26, 31 *''Codex: Eye of Terror'' (3rd Edition), pg. 16 *''Codex: Tyranids'' (5th Edition), pg. 28 *''Imperial Armour Volume One'' ''- Imperial Guard and Imperial Navy'', pp. 8, 53 *''Imperial Armour Volume Eleven - The Doom of Mymeara'', pp. 18-19, 36-39, 50-52, 56, 106-107, 110, 205 *''The Horus Heresy - Book Three: Extermination'' (Imperial Armour), pp. 160-163 Gallery War Griffons Titan Order - Honour Banner.jpg|''Legio Gryphonicus'' Princeps Honour Banner WarGrifs_Kill Banners.jpg|''Legio Gryphonicus'' Moderati Kill Banners War Griffons - Heresy Banner.jpg|''Legio Gryphonicus'' Heresy Banner, flown by those Titans of the Legion that have taken part in battles against the Traitor Titan Legions File:WarGrifReaver.jpg|Legio Gryphonicus Reaver-class Titan File:Legio_Gryphonicus_Warhound.jpg|''Legio Gryphonicus'' Mars Pattern ''Warhound''-class Titan WarGrifsReaver1.jpg|''Legio Gryphonicus'' ''Reaver''-class Titan WarGrifsReaver2.jpg|''Legio Gryphonicus'' ''Warlord''-class Titan Category:L Category:Collegia Titanica Category:Adeptus Mechanicus Category:Imperium Category:Walkers Category:Imperial Walkers